


You're A Lot Like Him

by Rulerofyouall



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gallifrey, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: The Doctor knows that his time left with Wilfred is limited. He decides to tell him something important.





	You're A Lot Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> Sorry guys i havr been venting a lot through my writing recently so ANGST
> 
> Also sorry if the backstory is wrong

"You're a lot like him." The Doctor paused despite the radiation tearing him apart from the inside.

He was dying. That was plain and simple, but it wouldn't be permanent. No, some stranger would just walk away, carrying all of his memories. (Hopefully. Sometimes, his memory suffered from regeneration.) Yet the outcome would remain the same. He would be gone. The man all his friends knew and loved, gone. Martha wouldn't be able to recognize him, and neither would Rose.

He had only known the blonde for a few years, but she had made a huge impact on his life. All of his companions did, and it always hurt when they left. But now, he was leaving, and the only one who really knew it was Wilfred.

The old (in human terms) man reached his arm out to support the Time Lord. "Who?"

The Doctor rarely spoke up about his past. It was one of his most guarded secrets, but in a moment of weakness, he had let it slip.

"My father." The Doctor bit his lip as pain seared through his body once more.

Wilfred's eyes grew wide and round. "Well, I've said that I would be proud to have you as my son." He paused. "What was he like?"

"My father? He was brave and strong; mind you, I don't remember a lot about him. It's been centuries since I've last seen him."

The older man slowly started to help him walk out of the mansion. He did not speak, instead allowing for the Doctor to get his thoughts and feelings out.

"I'm not technically supposed to be alive according to Gallifreyan law. I'm half human. My father fell in love with a Victorian lady named Penelope, and I was created soon after." He let out a shuddering breath. "The High Council did not approve of this. There was a trial....We lost. My father got exiled, and my mother was set to become a Weeping Angel."

"A Weeping Angel?"

"Yes, they stand behind Rassilon. You saw them just now." His eyes were incredibly wet. "The lady was my mother. I haven't seen her since before I got put in foster care."

Wilfred looked over to wear the woman he had been seeing stood. "I'm so sorry." He breathed hard. "That must have been terrible."

"I guess it might have been. My brother didn't fair too well either even if he is a full-blooded Gallifreyan. His dad had still been exiled." The Doctor had tears streaming down his face. "It's just not fair, Wilf. None of this is fair."

He pulled the Time Lord into a hug. "It does seem like the worst things happen to the best people."

"The Time Lord lives too long. It's been too long, Wilf."

"Now, don't say that."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I'm going to regenerate. Some stranger is going to take my place. I'll have no one left; I'll have to start all over again." He finally accepted Wilfred's embrace. "I'm tired of starting over. I just want to be done."

"I'll be here."

"I can't risk Donna remembering." The Gallifreyan shook his head. "I just want everything to stop changing all the time. I want constancy."

Wilfred finally released the tall man, ignoring the wet spot that had grown on his shoulder.

"I want my Mom and Dad back." The Doctor bit his lip until it bled. "I want my old life back. I don't know what I did wrong, but everything keeps on changing. I keep on losing people."

The old man continued to lead the even older one out of the building and towards the TARDIS.

"I don't know why I'm telling all of this to you. It must be annoying; I'm sorry."

"I don't mind at all." Wilfred smiled at him, trying to lift his spirits. "But everything evolves with time, Doctor. Change is a constancy."

He nodded. "I wish it would be good."

"Maybe some good changes are right around the corner."

"Maybe." The Doctor flinched as pain struck him again.

They made it to the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
